Mischief Managed
by Nora
Summary: My First Fanfic! It's about Fred and George Weasly...


  
Author's Note: J.K. Rowling created all these characters and everything about Hogwarts. This story was written as a humble attempt to pay tribute to her greatness. This is one of my first fanfics, so comments and suggestions would be welcomed, but please don't flame me. If you liked this, please let me know because I want to wait for feedback before I post another story. Enjoy!  
  
Fred and George Weasly tiptoed quietly down the corridor leading to the Slytherin locker rooms. They had a quidditch, the favorite sport of wizards, match in an hour and a half, and they were planning a little "fun".  
"Didya remember the book?" asked George  
"Yes for the fifteenth time!" replied Fred  
The Weasly twins were planning to enchant the Slytherin quidditch robes to flash nasty remarks ten minutes into the game.  
"Do we have the mud" hissed Fred  
"Got it" whispered George as he opened the door, "it'll look great on Malfoy's robes"  
  
20 minutes later they were just through the portrait hole leading to the door into their schoolhouse, Gryffindor, dormitory. Both were relieved that Oliver Wood, a burly boy two years older then them, had graduated and was no longer captain of their quidditch team. However, the present captain, Alicia Spinnet, was not exactly pleased with them.  
"Where were you?" demanded Alicia irately as she encountered them in the common room, "You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago."  
"Ah, my dear Alicia," began Fred, "we were working on some.um… last minute strategy," he said.  
"Don't you dear Alicia me," she replied tartly, "we have a new keeper, Dean, today, so no funny business. Do you understand"  
'Yes Captain Spinnet sir," saluted Fred.  
"Then march: left, left, left, right, left!" ordered Alicia as they left the room.  
"That was a close one," whispered Fred.   
"It's not over yet," replied George.  
  
When the 3 reached the Gryffindor locker room, they found the rest of the team already there. Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson, the 2 chasers beside Alicia, were chatting, Harry Potter, a 4th year who played seeker, was talking to another 4th year, Dean Thomas, who was about to play his first game as the Gryffindor keeper. Dean was muggle-born, unlike the Weasels, and had not played quidditch until he came to Hogwarts, but he had played goalie in football, and was pretty good.  
"Okay everybody listen up,' cried Alicia, "I'm not a speaker like Oliver,"  
"Praise the lord," interjected Fred.  
" So all I'm gonna say," continued Alicia, glaring at him, " is that we know we have a great team, so all we have to do is play our hardest and hope for the best. Good luck everybody, and Gryffindor rocks!"  
"You know," added George, "I think that beats one of Wood's 20 minute speeches."  
"Thanks," replied Alicia, "everyone ready? Let's go!" she added as they walked out onto the field.  
  
They were met with lots of cheers and a few boos. Fred and George looked at the Slytherins in their robes-clean for now-and smirked.   
"Players, mount your broomsticks!" cried Madame Hooch, the gym teacher, as she blew her whistle. The game got off to a good start. Lee Jordan, a Gryffindor who did the commentary, did not swear into the microphone until the Gryffindors were up 40-0  
"Blasted Cheaters," he cried, as one of the Slytherins pulled Angelina's hair and stopped her from scoring.  
"Jordan!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall sharply.  
  
All of a sudden people were pointing and laughing at the Slytherins who were floating around, looking bewildered. Their robes had starting flashing words like "LOSER" and "CHEATER", and "SLIMEBALL". The robes of Draco Malfoy, the seeker, were particularly amusing. Malfoy had insulted Hermione Granger, the best friend of Fred and George's brother Ron, by calling her a "mudblood", or a person with impure non-magic blood. Now, his robes became spattered with mud and started flashing "POTTY MOUTH".  
  
"Brilliant!" roared Lee Jordan, "using the insultus spell to win a quidditch match!"  
"Jordan!" Professor Mcgonagall barked again, "I do not encourage this type of cheating!" She added, trying to keep a straight face, while staring at the look on the face of Professor Snape, the head of Slytherin. Like Snape, the Slytherin keeper was so distracted he let the Gryffindor chasers score 3 times. Malfoy was so infuriated all he could do was sit there in disbelief and hurl insults back at the Gryffindors.  
  
At that moment, George saw the snitch. It was floating about 3 meters above Madame Hooch's head. He caught Harry's eye and Harry followed his gaze. Harry started gliding towards her. He went into a dive and grabbed the snitch. He changed directions just before hitting the teacher. Harry flew out to the middle of the field, snitch raised high in his hand, laughing at the expressions of the doubly humiliated Slytherins.  
  
Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game ended with a final score of 220-30. Fred and George were halfway through a series of high fives with Harry and Dean, who had made a couple of key saves, when they noticed Alicia flying towards them.  
"Was that your idea of 'strategy'?" she asked in a tight voice, "It may have worked today, but in the future, if I see anything like it that again, I might have to go to Mcgonagall. Funny as it was, you two might have been caught and suspended. Get it?"  
"Yes mommy," replied Fred meekly.  
"Good," Alicia said, "now, can I count on you two to get food for the party tonight?"  
"Sure," said George quickly, elbowing Fred to stop him from saying anything, "see ya later."  
"Bye... and oh, nice flying."  
"Thanks.  
  
"That was even closer," said George with a sigh of relief.  
"I think Alicia likes me," replied Fred.  
"You moron," said George as he gave Fred a brotherly slap, "can you think of anything besides girls?"  
"No!"  
Laughing, they walked down the hallway, planning their next prank.  
  
  



End file.
